Sodium Chloride (NaCl or common table salt) is a frequently used food additive and seasoning. It is generally known that NaCl can be harmful to the health of human beings, if consumed in excessive amounts or if certain health conditions exist. However, humans prefer food that has been seasoned with NaCl. Therefore, in recent years, as the harmful effects of NaCl have been recognized, attempts have been made to develop substitutes for NaCl that provide the same flavoring benefits without the harmful effects. These substitutes restrict or lower sodium intake.
One of these substitutes is potassium chloride (KCl). One problem with the use of KCl is that it is bitter and has an unpleasant after taste. Therefore, although its use aids in reducing the amount of NaCl consumed, it is an undesirable seasoning for food.
Various methods have been developed to try to alter the taste of KCl. Some of them mask the bitterness while others attempt to remove bitterness from the KCl, by combining it with various other salts and seasoning compounds.
The invention disclosed is a more effective method for removing the bitterness from KCl and for giving the same results regarding saltiness as NaCl. This process provides a product that can be used as a salt seasoning without mixing it with any other compounds. It can however, be mixed with other salts and/or mineral compounds to enable the addition of needed minerals to food, as will be described below.